Is This What You Want?
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Library:PWP. Naruto and Gaara find a new and exciting use for the local library. And to say the least, it's not appropriate for young readers. GaaxNaru. BoyxBoy. Lemon. Yaoi.


**Hey everyone! It's been a while (practically a month), but I've come back with another lemon!:D **

**It's not my best work, but I haven't been in a particularly good mood as of late. It's surprising how one silly event can cause you to question everything you thought you knew about yourself. Anyhow, I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while, so this is my apology!**

**And for those interested, I'm working on a fic, KakashixNaruto, that will not be a one-shot! hopefully 3 chapters, maybe 4. The first chapter may be up late October/Mid November, just depends on my time and motivation.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this! Again, please let me know what you think! Your opinions are what fuel me!**

* * *

The musky scent of books wafted in the air, flowing over guests in an almost nostalgic manner. Various guests were lobbying about, they all seemed occupied in their current task. Some were peacefully reading in a dark corner of the quiet library, while others leisurely strolled through the rows of books, stopping to sneak a glance at the books that caught their interest. Cut off from the rest of the world, one particularly adorable blond sat at an abandoned table, located in the back of the library. An area where almost no one ever trespassed.

A small amount of light filtered through the dirty window to his right. Due to the lack of visitors, that particular area wasn't too well-kept. But the content blond paid no heed, he found comfort and reassurance in the silence. Nimble fingers gently played with the fringed edges of the crispy yet withered page. He leaned his head into the palm of his other hand, and felt his eyelashes tickle his cheeks as they fluttered silently. A light blush spread across his cheeks, and he couldn't help but squirm a bit in his seat as the main heroine in the book confessed her pure love for the ruggedly handsome male lead. Of course he knew what was going to happen, yet he couldn't suppress the excitement and anxiousness strumming in his veins as he vividly imagined the scene unfolding.

Unbeknownst to the blond, a few feet away, a hauntingly beautiful man stood with a book dangerously dangling from skinny and pale fingers. His heart rate had steadily increased, spurring off a set of emotions that he had never experienced. Aquamarine eyes watched, enraptured with every emotion that danced across the blond's face. He had never seen someone so alive, with such emotion plainly visible. His heart painfully thudded against his chest, as a foreign desire clouded his mind. A few painfully long minutes later, the redheaded stranger finally found a name for the feeling. Want.

_Thud. _The blond snapped his head up immediately, looking for the disturbance in an area that was almost always vacant. Cerulean eyes scanned the surrounding shelves, left to right, before landing upon a figure cloaked in darkness. Naruto squinted his eyes, in an attempt to discern the physical qualities of the stranger, when said stranger shifted a bit, causing the small amount of light in the area to illuminate him. Oh my sweet baby Jesus. Naruto felt his heart speed up, and certain parts of his anatomy stirring to life at the site of the man before him. The first thing he noticed, was the blood-red color of this man's hair. It was short, and framed a hauntingly beautiful pale face, perfectly. It's slight tussling gave the man such an alluring image, and the mysterious crimson red "ai" tattoo on the right side of the stranger's forehead only served to add his attractiveness.

His eyes skimmed downward, almost afraid to meet the eyes of the stranger he was openly ogling. He was tall, had slightly broad shoulders, yet his chest tapered down into a slim waist. Naruto couldn't help but wish that the stranger was not wearing a long-sleeved button up black shirt, since he was almost positive that the man's body certainly did not disappoint. Strong legs were clad in loose fitting black jeans, and next to black Doc Martens, a book was laying. Well, he found the source of the earlier disturbance.

The red-head couldn't help the light blush spread across his cheeks as the blond bombshell openly ogled him. Yet he also couldn't help the slight smirk he now had, hopefully the attraction was mutual. Not knowing what to do in this sort of situation, the red-head contemplated his options. He could just leave, and forget that he had ever met someone who could stir even an ounce of emotion in him. But even he knew that was impossible. Or, he could casually converse with the guy and hope to get close enough to him that in a couple of weeks he would be able to have the blond underneath him, moaning his name. Pfft, as if he had the patience for that plan. Or, he could just forget everything and seduce the guy in this library, right now. That one could be the most reasonable...

While Gaara throughly considered his options, Naruto was nowhere near as practical. This stranger ignited a fire in him, and by God, he was going to help him put it out. Closing the book, the blond sauntered up the guy, in what he hoped appeared to be a confident stride, and placed a tan hand against the redhead's chest. He trailed a finger down, stopping at his belt. Leaning up so that his face was next to the guy's ear, "I want you." He breathed and a pink tongue darted out to lick his ear shell.

A low growl emitted from the redhead's throat, and in an instant the blond found himself pressed against a bookshelf as pale lips hungrily attacked his own. He eagerly responded, wrapping his tan arms around the other's neck, and tugging on the short red strands. Gaara's pale hands reached down and squeezed two perfectly round globes, causing a delicious moan from their owner. He kneaded his hands into the firm, cloth-covered, flesh and pressed the blond's body closer to his.

Another moan escaped the blond's lips as Gaara's pale lips trailed down in order to lick and suck on his throat. A rather hard tug on red hair caused Gaara to playfully bite the flesh his lips were previously sucking. Naruto let out a slight yelp that quickly turned into a moan as the redhead soothed the damaged flesh.

Tan hands left their previous position and sneaked down in between him and the redhead, with a harsh tug, undid the buttons of the extremely unneccessary shirt. A low growl dripping with sin emitted from his partner, causing a light shiver to run down the blond's back.

"...Name?.." Gaara caught the blond's lips in another passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

A particularly loud moan left the blond's lips at the red-head's voice. My God, so deep and sinful, it only further fed the fire growing in the pit of his stomach. Almost forgetting the question, a light nip reminded him.

"Nah...Na...ru...to, Y-Yours?" He gasped as his short was forcefully torn open, and pale lips immediately caught a pink bud. Light moans left rosy lips, as Naruto slipped the shirt off of his current lover. The redhead release the pink bud, and looking straight into azure eyes that were half lidded and clouded with lust, replied. "Gaara." Naruto moaned at the intensity in those aquamarine eyes and couldn't help but pull Gaara up and bring him into another kiss. Instead of fighting for dominance, they instead savored the taste of the other as both of their hands caressed the other. Their lips still connected, skilled pale fingers undid the blond's jeans, and along with his boxers, slid them down.

Naruto moaned as his length was exposed to cold air, and began thrusting his hips against his lover's covered erection, seeking some form of friction. Gaara moaned at the wanton display, and sensually unbuckled his belt, and slid his own jeans and boxer down, allowing his straining erection to burst free form its earlier confinement.

A pink tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip as Naruto eyed Gaara's impressive erection, which twitched at the intense gaze of the blond. Without warning, the blond slid to his knees and reached a tentative hand to wrap around the base of Gaara's beautiful cock. The red head's eyelids slid shut as he threw his head back, almost knocking a few books off of the bookshelf, as a low moan escaped his plump lips.

Slowly, the blond twisted his hand up and down the length, and his thumb swiped the bead of pre-cum on the slit, in order to lubricate the redhead's cock. A confident pink tongue darted and teasingly ran slowly along the slit, causing his lover to hiss, and slid along the underside, as Naruto slowly took the red head's cock into his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and began a series of ministrations that consisted of varying pressures of sucking, lick, and slight teeth play. The loud moans escaping his lover's lips and the bucking hips that caused the blond to hold him down, let him know he was doing a great job. A slight moan rose in the blond's throat, as he remembered where they were, and the delicious effect it caused Gaara almost had him coming right there.

The redhead, who was now heavily panting, yanked the blond up, and tangled his hands in blond hair as he roughly caught the other lips, tasting himself on his addictive lover. He bucked his hips against the lip, causing both of them insane amounts of pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other. Gaara increased the speed, propelled by the moans and mewls of his lover. Feeling the familiar tightening in his lower regions, Naruto pulled back from the kiss, gasping, and looked into those aquamarine eyes that belonged to the man driving him crazy.

"I want your cock deep in my ass, when I come" He moaned at the last part, since his lover had already turned him around, with the blond's hands clutching onto the small part of the shelf that was sticking out.

A smirk made its way onto Gaara's face as he kneeled down and spread the blond's legs, further exposing him. Pale hands massaged tan globes, causing sinful mewls to leave his lover's lips, as he pulled them apart, exposing the cute hole twitching. He subconsciously licked his lips, and slowly licked around the hole, teasing his lover.

Naruto moaned incredibly loud as he felt a warm muscle circle his hole, and he desperately rocked his his back, in an attempt for more, but the pale hands on his ass prevented him from doing so. A small whimper left his lips when realized this.

After moments of delicious torture, the red head decided it was time to give the blond what he wanted, a pink tongue slowly pushed its way into the twitching hole.

Naruto moaned and mewled, nearly screaming in pleasure at the sensation of Gaara's tongue. He rocked his hips, and reached a trembling hand down to his erection, and slowly started pumping his hand.

Gaara, noticing the blond nearly going insane, smirked as his tongue left the warm orifice, with a wet _pop,_ and licked one of the blond's dangling balls, enjoying the wanton moan that left his lover's mouth and stood, and aligned his erection with the twitching hole. Massaging the blond's lower back, uncharacteristically, the red head kissed the blond's tan shoulder before whispering a "ready?" into the blond's ear. A slight whimper and nod of his head was his answer.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara slowly pushed himself in, until he was balls in Naruto, A loud groan escaped his lips at the tightness and warmth surrounding his cock, but with baited breath, he waited until his lover was ready. The aforementioned blond tensed at the initial penetration, but after painfully long moments, the pain was gone and he need Gaara to move.

When his lover started to slowly rock his hips, letting out small moans, Gaara didn't hesitate as he nearly pulled all the way out and slammed back in. His blond lover arched his back, "Gaara!" Hearing his name fall from such sinful lips spurred on the redhead, and he relentlessly slammed back in and out, aiming his thrusts in order to find that one spot that would make his lover sing for him. When his lover practically screamed at a particular thrust, Gaara smirked, he had found what he was looking for. He continued to ruthlessly pounded into that tight ass, continuously hitting his blond's prostate, causing screams laden with esctasy to leave those plump rosy lips. Feelings his impending release, Gaara leaned down, so his hot breath cascaded over the blond's ear. He lowered his pale hand so it joined a tan one in pumping the blond's erection.

Naruto could've fainted at the pleasure surging in his body, the combination of his own hand and Gaara's on his erection and Gaara pounding into him from behind, caused such indescribable pleasure. He was nearly at the edge, when Gaara whispered the words that would push him over.

"How does it feel, "Grunt." knowing that at any moment," Moan," someone could see me fucking you mercilessly, like some whore." A wanton moan/scream, "GAARA!" left the blond's lips as the tightening in his lower regions released, and his seed covered their hands, with some on the books. With the painful tightening of Naruto's ass, a loud groan/moan of Naruto's name left the redhead's lips as he spilled his seed into Naruto, with one last thrust.

The two spent lovers were panting heavily, as Gaara slid his cock out og Naruto, cum leaking out. The redhead slid onto the floor, pulling Naruto with him so that the blond was in his lap. Wrapping two strong arms around his blond lover who had been a stranger only a while ago, he laid a kiss on the blond's sweaty forehead.

"Wanna head back to my place?"

"Fuck yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the front of the library, one young woman stood shocked while her grandma continued to organize books.

"Shouldn't we kick them out?" SHe whispered. "They've scared all the guests away." Her grandma only ignored the statement and continued with her business.

"Do you think I should've told them to stop earlier?" The young woman worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Finally, this statement caught her grandmother's attention.

"It wouldn't have stopped them." She ruefully muttered. With an evil smile, the granny stared at her granddaughter. "Now would you be a dear and tell them it's closing time?"

"WHAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered.

"No." And the redhead kissed away any thoughts from the blond.

* * *

**So, whattya think?!:D First time I wrote a GaaxNaru, so REVIEW MY LOVELY FANFICTION READERS!3**


End file.
